


Harden your Heart to a Cutting Edge

by SylvannasBurnas



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dark Inquisitor, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Lavellan is pissed, No time for puppies playing games, Oneshot, Past Lavellan/Solas, Possibly added to later, The anchor is sentient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvannasBurnas/pseuds/SylvannasBurnas
Summary: She loved him, more than anything. The wolf preyed on her, caught her scent and kept her close like a pet rabbit. He tells her to harden her heart. She does so. She is going to make him bleed on her edges.





	Harden your Heart to a Cutting Edge

"But how long will your love last, Eleana? What-" he paces back and forth- never still even at rest, eyes moving. 

"From here. " she interrupts his side to peck his cheek and to pull him into a silly twirl, silently dreading the day she finishes that sentence. Her words echo around them in the fade, curling and dancing as she creates colourful mists to dance with. 

Her soul sings as she pulls her silly hedge mage with her as she dances with wisps, drawing a smile from his lips. They are happy for a time. 

 

 

 

"To here. " she whispers- broken- as she glances backward as he walks out of the glen- her Vallasin gone and face bare. She feels naked. All her childhood, the legends, her faith destroyed with his words. 

Her words echo the Fade, and ring out with her emotions. The wisps no longer dance, and her soul stops its singing- a screeching stop of nails on tile. She swears she sees him pause mid step, as if recalling the beginning of her promise. The Fade give an echo, and she straightens her back. She hardens the shards of the heart the threw back in her face. More than a cutting edge.

Who is he to destroy her Peoples hopes and traditions? To tell her her ways are wrong simply because he saw them done differently in dream from a few thousand years ago? She snarls, her fade green eyes lighting up along with her anchor. And it IS hers now. (In a way it was never his)

She stops collecting the Artifacts, ignores the Anchors pull to the Shards, and leaves Solas at Skyhold where before she brought him always. Every single one of her friends notice her change of favor- Cole clings close now. (He makes her flower crowns. )

 

She abandons her Fade studies in favor for Dorians Necromancy, throwing herself into the study. She is very good, her rage affecting her magic. Once, she was a natural at Ice magic- like Solas, it was her first element. Now her soul is ashes and she wants to burn the world around her with her heat.(The Iron Bull calls her Atashi, for never again is she a Flower)

And finally, when he leaves them all, she sets a bounty on his head. He carries Inquision secrets, her secrets, and power Lileiana is too learned to not be wary of. (He doesn't clink! The Iron Bull insists)

The anchor is killing her slowly, now that he doesn't siphon it from her constantly. She goes out, into the mountains and lets it go in a way she only did once before. (The Fade trembles at her power)

So when she approaches him years later, ancient voices in her head singing even more ancient songs, with the Anchor snarling like a hungry wolf in her palm and the knowledge of who he is exactly resting on the tip of her tounge she waits for him to turn to her. 

He does. The slap echoes out, the Anchored hand trilling with glee as it old Master gets what he deserves for giving it up. Solas turns his head back to her, eyes wide at what he finds there. They had a race of finding his siblings Orbs. She found Andruils first, Dirthamins, Elgar'nan- her Vallaslin is for show, but the imprisoned gods are content to lay in her bones with most of the Wolfs power. 

"Fen'Harel." She spits his name at him, power swirling. "You think your self a God again? Think again. You cannot be a God to a People who forgot your name, to a People you are willing to kill thousands of to see your own rotting world returned. Who are you, Pride, to tell us our ways are wrong. The People have been enslaved Twice over, religion, books, teachings all torn away from us Twice! And you have the Gall to tell us our ways are wrong for just keeping hold of the barest scraps!"

The would be god steps back from her. She follows. She backs him to the edge, her knife at his throat. Her heart is made of broken glass, all sharp edges and dripping blood.

"You told me once to harden my heart to a cutting edge." Blue eyes grow sad, and she presses the blade deeper. "Do you feel its edges yet, Wolf?"


End file.
